1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hand-held electric tool, more particularly to a hand-held tool for fastening and drilling operations by the use of a corresponding bit attached thereto and rotatably driven by an incorporated electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided electric tools of this type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,597 and 3,687,179 comprising a single housing in which an electric motor rotatably drives a suitable bit locked in a chuck. These tools are utilized by grasping the housing to perform an intended driving operation. However, these tools with a single housing are of a relatively bulky mass to be grasped by the hand of an operator and are sometimes inconvenient to use because the housing itself constitutes a hindrance when the driving operation needs to be performed in a limited space.